Denver, Colorado
Denver is a city in the state of Colorado and is also the capital of the state. It is also home to the Dragon of Denver and his companions. Most notably the Fire Elemental was said to reside there, but after a Seer Grimm was spotted, the Elemental fled, leading to their whereabouts being unknown to anyone. History Located within the Rocky Mountains of the United States, Denver is the state capital of Colorado. The city was initially founded during the expansion into the western United States in the year 1858 by a group of prospectors who were seeking both gold and Dust, and it was actually named Montana City at first. But of course, as with every mining town, the site faded in favor of newer and better ones. The man who initially started the town took to naming it Denver City, after the Governor of the territory at the time, James Denver, in hopes of making it the centre of the county administration. The city's location was key and critical in its development, and with the passage of time the city grew and as it grew, so too did all kinds of opportunities. The city's growth was threatened by the railroad and hordes of Grimm when the transcontinental railroad was being built, but the citizens took the initiative and made plans to hold off the Grimm long enough for workers to build a railroad from the city to the transcontinental railroad itself. The overwhelming abundance of Dust helped them to achieve this task. By the time the city was linked to the rest of the nation by rail, the Grimm Hordes had started to attack the outer limits, often forcing people to retreat beyond the borders to keep safe. The most notorious attack is also what sealed Denver's fate as what could be considered the GrimmFall of the Mountains. In the year 1892, a massive group of Grimm swarmed out of the Darklands, just miles from the most western part of the city. The horde, numbering over five hundred thousand, laid siege to the city for forty weeks, causing untold loss of life and destruction of property. The loss of so much life caused the city's future to be in jeopardy, as many people were not willing to settle in an area where there were hordes of Grimm. But the city's populace refused to back down, instead taking up the cause of avenging their loved ones and family members who died in the Siege of Denver. This led to a surprising twist of fate when someone uncovered a huge repository of Dust in an abandoned gold mine. This led to a huge rebound in the Dust mining industry, which had by the late 1880s started to decline. The Siege of Denver also taught people to not build with flimsy wooden structures, which was what the majority of Denver's buildings had been built with. Many took to mining stone, some chose metal, and others elected to build underground. This led to a huge underground shelter system being developed for those who chose to use simple wood structures instead of sturdy stone or metal. By the time the twentieth century came around, the city had started to innovate and take up researching Dust and its properties to try and develop new city defences. When the Hunter classification system was developed during the resurgence of the Huntsmen, the mayor established a Hunter academy close to the city limits, but further south so as to keep the students from being attacked by Grimm. Denver's innovations with Dust have led to the development of laser cannon and barriers that keep the Grimm at bay, including Dust dazzlers that use yellow Dust to dazzle and stun Grimm from afar. The city has even sold some of its systems and equipment to other cities, including Townsville and Empire City. Of course, the location of the Darklands close by made living in Denver difficult, but those who lived there their entire lives say the city's vast Dust deposits and the innovative streak of its citizens more than makes up for it. Economy Denver is known to produce a lot of Dust and Dust-related technologies for its defence. The city is known to export its defences to several major cities like Townsville in Japan and GrimmFall in the United States. These defences are so state-of-the-art and easy to maintain that many other cities have started to scramble to be at the front of the line, figuratively speaking. The city is also a hotspot for tourism due to the large number of historical buildings that exist there, such as the old Brown Palace Hotel and Union Station of Denver. However, it has also made the city a target for thieves and even members of Satyra who have been known to mount attacks on the city, seeing it as a place where Faunus are being mistreated. They couldn't be further from the truth, however. Dust mining is a very key part of its economy as it sells Dust to a wide variety of companies and exporters, such as Sanban Industries and the Fullbright Corporation, with DexLabs following closely behind. Gold mining is secondary as their deposits are somewhat low, but still gives the city some decent income. Logging is another significant source of income, although the people often replant trees and import other lumber for building and construction so as to allow the trees to grow and become mature enough for logging down the line. This means that the city's lumber is seen as top notch by others, and as such is often very expensive. Denver is also known for its significant connections to the military, as there is a base close by for training soldiers. Achievements The city is known for its reputation as the GrimmFall of the West, which it acquired during the Siege of Denver in 1892. This means it has become something of a high profile target for any terrorists or rogue Hunters and Huntresses. Denver is mostly known to be the home of the Dragon of Denver, but it has other notable achievements to its name: * Zone Zero - No Grimm have breached its defenses * City of the Future - The buildings are of sufficient advancement to rival GrimmFall and even surpass it in some cases * Beacon of Hope - Survived the Siege of 1892 and subsequent attacks * Shadow Zone - rumors of a shadowy bullet train say it lurks here... * Armory of the West - Achieved massive arms sales during WWII, providing large numbers of Dust-related technologies to the Allies in Europe and Asia * Dragon's Den - Home to the Dragon of Denver, and the mythical Dragon Faunus * Army City - First and only city to have its own military force Government City Defences Denver's defences are expansive and are very difficult for anyone to breach, whether they be human, Faunus, Mobian, or Fallen. After the Siege of 1892, Denver underwent a drastic transformation, growing from a small mining community into a full fledged city within a span of decades. With the rise of industry in the area, what were once primitive walls made of wood and stone evolved into steel walls. Guardhouses mounted atop these walls became large watchtowers capable of holding up to ten people. Cannon were replaced with larger and more reliable guns with automatic reloading systems. Flintlocks and muskets faded as modern firearms came into the fold. And that was just the beginning. While the city did have a fair number of Hunters and Huntresses, none of them ever remained around long enough to firmly establish a Hunter Academy. So the mayor and governor took it upon themselves to develop a local militia that took the place of a dedicated Hunter Academy: the City Guard. Initially called the City Border Patrol, the group started out as a militia composed of Civil War veterans and their sons. Faunus, Mobian, and humans alike made up the ranks of the Border Patrol, ensuring that there was equal chance of getting accepted. The Patrol did its job well, but with the rise of Satyra and the expansion of the Grimm, the Border Patrol soon found itself overwhelmed and opened its doors to women in the early twenty-first century. The expansion also led to a change in mission directive, becoming the defense force for the city. The task of patrolling the borders was still paramount, but they also took up the task of deterring any Satyra attacks, along with rogue Hunters. The Border Patrol changed its name to City Guard in early 2011, and the group has proven to be highly effective in keeping the Grimm at bay. The city is also equipped with a perimeter wall around its borders to keep Grimm at bay. These walls are capable of absorbing enormous amounts of punishment and high speed impacts, but if an object has enough force behind it, the walls will collapse. Denver is the only city in the world that has a military force of its own. Hunters and Huntresses Category:Locations